


Out Here On The Perimeter There Are No Stars

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gore, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find yourself in a world of stark black and white, with intricate cathedrals towering over your head, and the middle of your chest is nothing but a ragged, gaping hole, you remember the reason you are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Here On The Perimeter There Are No Stars

**Author's Note:**

> One of the bonus round prompts from hswc 2013. I'm posting it now because... why not?

I.  
Time in the dream bubbles moves strangely. It twists and turns and doubles back upon itself and you have been wandering these shifting worlds of memory and dream for an eternity. You are the reason they’re here at all. And always, always in the back of your mind you can feel them, they whisper and gurgle and speak in tongues which would drive anyone else to gibbering madness. Not you though, you find their presence comforting. They remind you of mom. It would be nice, you think, to slip into the void and find her again. But no, you have a purpose here. So you keep going. 

II.  
Sometimes the landscape will shift as you travel; now you see the reflections of the pink and green moons sliding along the surface of the waters of Alternia, and now the glassy, grassy, endless plains of LODAG and you ache for home and happier times. You could lose yourself here in these memories so easily. And sometimes you do, for a while. But in the end you always go on. 

III.  
When you find yourself in a world of stark black and white, with intricate cathedrals towering over your head, and the middle of your chest is nothing but a ragged, gaping hole, you remember the reason you are here. This time when you catch a glimpse of violet in the distance of this monochrome world you know you’re getting close to your goal. Your hand tightens on your 2x3dent and your footfalls echo hollowly amid soaring archways and elaborate corridors. This labyrinthine world of absolutes looms large in his memory, you think. 

IV.  
When you find him, he’s a mess. He staggers along in a sick, sliding gait, his hands at his middle, where Kanaya’s chainsaw cut clean through, trying in vain to keep everything inside. He hasn’t yet figured out how this works, how to use the memories of himself as he was before he died to become whole again. You notice he’s still wearing his cape. He must have forgotten that he’d thrown it away before he murdered you.  
There are a million things you want to say, a million times you have rehearsed this meeting in your mind, a million sweeps wandering alone searching for him. But all your carefully laid plans fall apart when he turns around. Looking upon his face you feel a boiling rage the likes of which you have never felt before. You want to stick your claws into those blank white eyes, to bite and tear and taste violet blood upon your tongue.  
You wonder now how you ever could have felt pale for him.  
You have always been able to read him pretty well, save for the one spot you were willfully blind to. Now his face shows shock and anger and a little hint of fear but underneath all of that...resignation.  
“Are you gonna kill me Fef?” he asks.  
You stop.  
You lower your weapon.  
“We’re already dead, dummy.”  
“Does this mean you forgive me?”  
It gives you a secret little thrill to see the hope flash in his eyes before you crush it again.  
“No.”

V.  
You travel together. Neither of you talk. You’ve reached an understanding. If he finds the silence unnerving he knows better than to try and fill it, now. Not after that first time when he said just the wrong thing and you gave in to your rage and tried to choke the non-existent breath from him. He didn’t fight back and that only made you angrier. 

VI.  
You meet others along the way, dead versions of your friends from other timelines. Your dead friends from your own timeline. You catch up with every Equius and Nepeta, cheerfully greet every Vriska and Kanaya and Tavros, and tease every Karkat and Terezi. You even share a quick, desperate kiss with a Sollux not from your own timeline.  
You notice that when he goes to greet any version Karkat, he doesn’t look him in the eye. He avoids any iteration of Kanaya and Sollux altogether. You don’t disclose how you got here and they don’t ask. You don’t think you could bear it if they knew you willingly traveled the dream bubbles with your killer. 

VII.  
You thought you were prepared to see anything out here in the outer ring, but it still comes as a nasty shock when the both of you catch a glimpse of your doubles from a doomed timeline, so sickeningly pale for each other you can practically see the diamonds floating off them. The other you waves cheerfully from across the rift and you feel your lip curling in disgust. You pull him with you and leave that bubble behind for good.  
When he tries to say something this time you shut him up with your mouth, your fangs sinking into soft lips. Boiling pitch sings in your veins and his violet blood is so sweet on your tongue.  
He kisses you back, matches every one of your bites with one of his own. 

VIII.  
This isn’t healthy, what you and he have. You know that. But it’s all you have out here.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stick to art.


End file.
